Turn Right
by ComeBackToMe
Summary: After everything they've been through, they realize it's time to accept the truth and say goodbye. One shot about their friendship and what has happened. Demi/Selena Alex/Mitchie


" This is the right thing to do, right?", Demi asks as she watches Big Rob take her luggage out of the limo, carefully and slowly. Her brown bags and overstuffed boxes.

She stood beside her dear friend Joe. Her partner in crime, older brother, and currently her fake boyfriend. They stand close together, both with their big black coats on, shielding them from the hard wind blowing against them.

She stood there, strong and tall, like stone, as her eyes stared off at the far away airport window, where a familiar face stood. She too watching from afar.

It was the person who's mind would always think of whenever she thought back on her life. Barney auditions, 2nd grade class, standing up to bullies, home schooling together, sleepovers on weeknights. Every good memory, every memory. They were of her. It all led back to her, who had always been there. Together, it was the way it was supposed to be. Together, they'd stop the world. But sometimes, things don't work out that way.

Somewhere along the line, they grew apart. Life got in the way and then things began to change. Wanting to hold on and not let go, but everything kept pulling them apart. Meeting new friends, making enemies, and little by little, beginning to hurt each other. Even when they didn't mean to. It all just happened. It all just began to fall apart.

It felt as if they led different lives and it became easier to be apart, even thought it wasn't what they wanted. She was with her new friends and Selena with hers. She had Miley and Selena had Taylor. Her texts that would usually be first in her inbox, disappeared after a few weeks. The tweets were forgotten too. There were videos, interviews, and other stuff that'd made them see how much time apart they had spent. So much time that'd they were slowly losing each other, forgetting each other.

" _I think we both know it's not the same anymore", she had said to her when they finally saw each other again. Demi had stood there, watching how Selena tried to talk to her. It was different, just simply talking._

" You went down a road that just wasn't mine to follow. I am not as wild as Miley, I'm not as rebellious as Trace is, or as fun as Chloe. I know I don't like the rock metal concerts that you're so used to. I don't enjoy parties like you and your friends do", she explained, " I'm not the type of friend you want in your life anymore", she breathed out. Demi listened on, her expression not changing at all.

" You hurt me. I tried to pretend like it was just you being your sarcastic funny self, but..I know you better than that Dems", she sighed, " You tried to hurt me, get back at me for something I don't know I did!"

" I want to be your friend, I miss you but..we're done. As much as it hurts, we have to accept it. We grew up together and loved each other. But we grew apart and began to resent each other", Selena finished.

" S…so w-what now?", Demi stuttered and Selena shrugged, looking down at the floor, hiding her face.

" I will miss you", she simply answered.

Big Rob finished putting their bags inside the private airplane and yelled out , "Time to go!"

Joe turned to Demi and waited for a response. She didn't do nothing but stare at the girl looking back at her from far away. She wasn't ready to look away yet.

" Dems", Joe began, reaching for her hand. Then, she broke. The tears that had been held in so well, now escaped, running down her face. Everything she had been bottling up inside now broke loose.

" Tell me Joe. Tell me this is the right thing to do! Tell me that this is for the best! Tell me that I did not lose my best friend! Tell me that it will get better, that…", she cried breathlessly.

" _Maybe..someday..if things change. We might, find each other again, and things will be okay. Maybe..we will be together again, like before. Maybe", Selena had hoped, giving Demi something to believe in again._

"Dems..Demi look at me", Joe held her tightly, " All I can say to you is that..You guys might find your way back to each other, Selena is and always will be your best friend, and you hers. But..right now…this", he said, " is for the best", Joe spoke, holding Demi in his arms as she cried. He led her to the airplane, and looked back at Selena. Demi raised her head and took one last look at her former friend. She saw her there, strong and still.

For a moment, she remembered the young girl in ponytails from the Barney auditions, waving back at her with a smile.

For a moment, she imagined her young self, with glasses and pink shoes, running towards the girl. Ready to start coloring. Ready to begin a beautiful friendship.

But this time, that wasn't the case. Demi gave her a small smile and then walked inside the airplane without another glance, with all the strength she had inside. Minutes later, she felt the plane lift off the ground and she opened her eyes to look out the window see a small figure by the large window at the airport looking back. The figure faded away slowly until it disappeared. Selena disappeared. Demi closed her eyes again and prayed. Hopefully, she'll see Selena again, at the finish line.

_" You're my best friend", she remembered the voice that now sounded so far away._


End file.
